This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for cooling hot bulk material and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for cooling hot bulk material wherein a gas stream flowing through the hot bulk material to cool the same is relieved.
Cooling hot bulk material by passing a gas stream therethrough is a known technique. Such a technique, however, has the disadvantage that the cooling gas while passing through the hot bulk material to cool the same often itself becomes heated to an extent such that overheating of the cooling surfaces becomes a possibility.